A Living Secret
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Meet Satori. Created from the neoline jutsu, used to combine DNA. She belongs to Itachi and a rival. Suon, Satori's brother...and a child created to amuse Kisame by combining Hidan's DNA with a canine.  Kisame is their keeper also.
1. A Living Secret

A Living Secret

By: Silverwolf

Pein had used several jutsu in order to create the young hellions roaming the lowest level of the hideout. The only two he could not get the jutsu to work on was the Uchiha and the bomber. He had even found someone that could use a jutsu to try and create a child using the pair as its parents. The child did not carry to term within a surrogate. Pein looked at Konan. She currently carried his own child. "It won't carry?" Konan glanced around, "well they do hate each other. Maybe that's why." Pein growled, "separate or together the child won't carry to birth. None of them posed a problem before. They all were born." Konan shrugs, "well did you try using the females that received the donated material from the others?" Pein nods, "of course."

Kisame knew about Pein creating his own child Akatsuki. He figured it was because whatever their leader wanted could not be accomplished during his lifetime. Kisame shrugs walking to the room he shared with Itachi. "Are going to tell him?" Itachi looks at Kisame, "tell him what?" "The jutsu he's trying to use won't create a child because a child exists all ready." Itachi looks towards the door, "The neoline jutsu can't usually be used no, but he could always try the same way he did for the rest of you. Meaning you're his creation's father and whatever female is the mother." Kisame looks at Itachi, "basically pay some chick to carry and create the little monster." Itachi looks away, "then again it didn't succeed before because I didn't want some random female."

Kisame shrugs, "well where is she? And I can't believe only one survived." Itachi watches the clouds from the window, "she's fine. She's learning to do her share of trouble. I don't her wrapped up in this business." Kisame looks towards the door, "what made you find someone to create her? And you used his DNA to help you, why?" Itachi looks around the room, "because she will not be a child our leader will have. And the second par what just my choice." Kisame watches the door open a bit and a raven haired, sapphire eyed tot slip in. Itachi watches her crawl onto his bed and sit drinking juice, holding a kitsune. Kisame shakes his head lightly, "guessing Deidara's in front of out leader now." Itachi nodded, "hello Satori." The tot grins a bit before making herself at home in Itachi's bed. Kisame watches her, "you know the only reason I haven't told him about her is because I have respect for you. How is it that Sasori doesn't know she exists?" Itachi watches the child, "I can't be sure of that. Though it is surprising."

Kisame looks at tot, "you know eventually leader will get his way." Itachi watches Satori, "he will not by using a jutsu to combine things. Just the same insignificant way he got the rest of the material." Kisame shakes his head as Satori crawls under the blankets. Itachi smirks slightly towards the child while keeping Kisame from seeing, "maybe she will get rid of the rest."


	2. Not Far From the Parents

Not Far From the Parents

By: Silverwolf

Satori was no longer a toddler. Time had taken its toll on Kisame. He couldn't believe the child he called 'mush' had turned into such a woman. He had kept his promise to Itachi. He had kept Satori a complete secret. She had proven to be worse than the ANBU to deal with.

Of course they had more to deal with then just one ninja. Satori did not claim a nation. Though she adorned her bag with a pair of headbands. This made her enemies confused. At times Kisame saw her as Itachi. Others he saw her as Deidara.

At the moment Satori sits upon a boulder whistling. She was obiviously being cold and calculating at the moment. Kisame watches her analyze her enemy. "You're going to overuse those eyes." Satori scoffs at him, "I'm fine."

Satori then smirks a watches a bit closer. "I have two minutes. I'll return precisely then." Kisame shrugs. He had watches her butcher before. She could compensate for whatever happened. He learned she was wanted by the five largest villages just a bit of time ago. She had murdered the sixth Hokage. Even more confusing to then the blue eyed beauty claimed to be killing in the name of Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame watches as the girl steps back to her boulder. "Satori, you've killed the oldest Uchiha known and the sixth Hokage in the same week. Haven't those eyes been used enough?"

Satori snicker, "unlike all of them I know my limits." She smirks as the camp she killed at explodes. "Bang." Kisame shakes his head "you really do belong to both of them" Satori tilts her head and watches a silver haired male yawn. "Come on. Two to go." Kisame follows the pair. He had been granted what he wanted by Satori's father: Hidan combined with a canine. Satori was the child's only friend. And he was loyal to her. Kisame looks at Satori, "how old are you now?" Satori grins, "twenty-one, and a shinobi of no land." Kisame glances towards the sky.


	3. Illusion

Illusion

By: Silverwolf

**Narrated by Sasuke**

I watch someone step past me. She half smiles and then closes a pair of blue eyes a moment. Her eyes open again to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan. I watch as she gives me a stern look. A look I seen since killing Itachi. I stare at her briefly. She crosses her fingers and tilts her head. "How nice of you to become ANBU off of my work uncle." I almost faint as her words reach my ears. I didn't know what to say. The whole village now knew the truth and welcomed me as the last Uchiha. I was now ANBU.

I watch her pass, realizing now that her pack and light coat have been made from an Akatsuki cloak...maybe two. A scratched headband catches my eye. I realize it is a Konoha headband. The female turns her head as the wind blows. Raven hair blows around her shoulders. The girl coldly whispers "I am an illusion."

As the wind blows leaves into my view I hear someone whisper "Satori."


	4. Suon and Memories

Suon and Memories

By: Silverwolf

**Narrated by Kisame**

The last thing I remembered waking that morning made me laugh. Satori had messed with her uncle. The girl has also discovered something I swore couldn't happen. She had a brother. The jutsu has created a half sibling for Satori. She laughs looking at me. "Hurry up Kisame." I'm a bit dumbfounded. "Apparently my father decided to try again."

A platinum blonde now stares at Satori. His hair is long. Onyx eyes stare at me. The pair smirk briefly. I learn his name is Suon.

Satori looks at her sibling. "Should he know your other half is from the Kaguya?" The shrugs. To me the boy was Itachi with blonde hair. It was a bit odd to look at. The pair soon disappear from my sight. Soon they yell for me. I still couldn't believe Itachi had gotten the jutsu to work twice. I remembered it happening being for too rare.

Twenty one year old Satori put an arm around her brother. The nineteen year old gives her an annoyed look. For me the scene brought back memories of Itachi and Deidara. Though the girl couldn't have known that.


End file.
